Quién por fuego, quién por sangre
by MelStrange
Summary: Cortas viñetas sobre los mortifagos más destacados de las filas de Lord Voldemort. Sus misiones, asesinatos, crímenes y relaciones. Donde todos hacen lo mismo pero por muy diferentes razones. BL, RL, LM, FG, RL, RB, BCJ,AD.
1. No te Atrevas

_Disclaimer: Gran parte del contenido, incluyendo los personajes pueden ser propiedad de J.K. Rowling, quien posee los derechos de Harry Potter y su mágico mundo._

**Quién por fuego, quién por sangre**

Tiempo: 1978-79 aproximadamente, antes del anuncio de la profecía y del nacimiento de Harry. En el máximo apogeo de los mortifagos.

Lo siento si faltan acentos o tildes, pero el Word en el que trabajo es tonto y mi teclado tiene el acento en alguna parte que sigo sin descubrir. Pero todo lo demás creo que esta bien.

Tengo tanto tiempo queriendo hacer esto, entre muchas cosas mas. Así que como se me esta acabando el verano, y esto es relativamente fácil para mi, decidí crear este pequeño fic como un break de verano antes de seguir con las otras historias que exigen mas de mi cerebro y el cual ahorita no esta disponible. Pero pienso seguir y mi meta es no abandonar nada.

Comenten.

Made in Canadá.

* * *

1.-No te atrevas.

Se movían a una velocidad cautelosa, esquivando cada árbol como si se supieran de memoria el bosque entero. Las hojas secas debajo de sus pies crujían al contacto, afortunadamente el ruido era amortiguado por el fuerte viento que soplaba, talvez a su favor.

El crepúsculo daba su inicio, con el sol ocultándose tras las colinas forradas de pinos.

Solo veían las sombras recortadas por la luz naranja pero parecía no importarles, en realidad su presa estaba cerca, la podían sentir.

El inofensivo objetivo, estaba solo, desorientado y con conocimiento de que era perseguido, lo que le causaba un gran miedo, y cuando las personas tienen miedo, cometen actos estupidos.

James Wildfrock, un alto funcionario del Ministerio de Magia y el nuevo juez de la tribuna sobre asuntos de usos delictivos con magia oscura, avanzaba a paso lento por el corazón de aquel campo foreste en el que se vio obligado a internarse.

El pulso le latía con fuerza y su varita era sostenida por su mano de dedos largos, lista para defenderse mientras rogaba en su mente que su alta y delgada anatomía fuera confundida o en su defecto que tardaran mas en localizarlo con aquel centenar de troncos que parecían no acabar.

Sus ojos azules enmarcados en arrugas, se movían constantemente en todas direcciones tratando de abarcar cualquier detalle fuera de lo normal. Exhalo nervioso con la nítida sensación de que era observado, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan incrédulo.

Unos días antes, había llegado ante su corte uno de los peces gordos de los mortifagos, según había declarado el departamento de aurores.

El hombre juzgado era proveniente de una influyente familia con contactos dentro del Ministerio el cual no tenía aun pruebas suficientes para culparlo del todo. Sin embargo, James lo sentencio rápidamente a una pena de por vida en Azkaban, sin esperarse a una investigación formal. El resultado había sido indignación por parte de los familiares del susodicho y criticas por la prensa referente al trabajo que ejercia Wildfrock.

Pero la noticia no tuvo mas revuelo. Los años que llevaba James dentro del sistema de justicia mágica lo respaldaban por mucho.

Aun así todos se preguntaban porque había tomado una decisión tan rápida e imprudente en ese caso. La respuesta era fácil, pensó Wildfrock, el muy cabron de Evan Rosier lo había amenazado de que sufriría las consecuencias si se atrevía a mandarlo a Azkaban.

Como al juez le molestaba de gran manera el pensamiento de que podían aplastarlo y para dejar en claro cuanto poder tenia hizo lo que el mortifago le dijo exactamente que no hiciera. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que había sido lo correcto.

…...

El caprichoso viento le impedía ver mas allá de unos cuantos metros, las hojas le estorbaban al igual que la tierra que se levantaba. Ya no podía escuchar nada mas que el ulular del aire, provocando que sus dos futuros asesinos se acercaran a el sin que este se percatase.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando las figuras encapuchadas y con mascaras de plata se posaron enfrente de el y lanzaron al mismo tiempo el terrible rayo verde de la muerte. Luego todo fue penumbra.

Había sido como jugar a las escondidas.

Los esposos Lestrange desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro mas que el pobre y viejo cadáver de James Wildfrock, como clara advertencia del que se atreva a retar al Señor Oscuro. Porque terminara muerto.

* * *

Un trabajito de crias para Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Cuestion de nada...


	2. La única excepción

**Disclaimer: **_Gran parte del contenido, incluyendo los personajes pueden ser propiedad de J.K. Rowling, quien posee los derechos de Harry Potter y su mágico mundo._

_1.- La única excepción._

_Advertencia: Lucius Malfoy enamorado. Si. Lo digo en serio…_

_1978._

* * *

Se movía inquieto de un lugar para el otro. Iba y venia por la misma línea imaginaria que había creado con su recorrido. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, con su cuerpo moviéndose por pura inercia. Cada minuto, cada segundo era eterno. Estaba nervioso, lo estaba y no podía creerlo.

El nerviosismo era una reacción poco habitual en una persona de sangre tan fría como lo era Lucius Malfoy. Solo muy pocas cosas podían alterarlo, cosas realmente perturbadoras y oscuras, adjetivos que no encajaban para nada en la situación de ese momento.

Los brillantes y lustrados zapatos de piel negra pegaban con el fino mármol blanco que cubría el piso de aquella elegante estancia. Creaban un golpe sordo al chocar. El único ruido que se escuchaba. El bastón con la punta en forma de cabeza de serpiente estaba recargado unos metros más allá, en una silla. Esperando ser usado, pero su dueño estaba ocupado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Los ojos grises, gélidos y amenazadores, se mostraban envueltos en una bruma de confusión. Exhaló desesperado. ¿Cómo podía estar así? De seguro se veía como un completo estúpido. Menos mal que no había nadie mas que él mismo. Pero es que era algo que no podía controlar, estaba terriblemente emocionado y eso le preocupaba.

Se detuvo por primera vez en medio del salón, con la enorme araña de luces balanceándose justo arriba de él, y levantó la mano izquierda, provocando que el anillo que portaba en su dedo índice brillara. La joya era de plata maciza y con forma de una máscara en miniatura, réplica de una más grande.

Pocos magos y brujas sabían que significaba aquel objeto, por eso podía tener la libertad de mostrarlo. Lo admiró un rato, ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera hipnotizado por el esplendor de la alhaja. Solo hubo una única vez, en que fue identificado por aquel anillo. Y fue la persona que menos esperaba.

Aún lo recordaba, fue en la casa de los Black, aquellos que por cierto estaban en la más terrible decadencia, de hecho, él estaba ahí para salvarles el culo, o al menos, Lucius así lo sentía. El comprometerse con la menor de sus hijas, era una bendición para los desesperados Cygnus y Druella, luego de una hija fugada y casada con un sangre sucia y un sobrino igualmente desterrado y en el bando enemigo, el matrimonio con el heredero de una de las mejores familias sangre pura de Inglaterra era oro caído del cielo.

Malfoy se encontraba en la pedida de mano, como el protocolo lo establecía rigurosamente, había solicitado el consentimiento del padre de Narcisa para proseguir con el fructuoso enlace mas adelante.

La ultima vez que él había visto a Narcisa Black había sido en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, después de eso solo se encontraban en algunas reuniones o fiestas importantes y apenas se saludaban. Posteriormente las desgracias en la antigua y noble casa de los Black, fueron sucediendo y su contacto se redujo a nada. Para Lucius, Narcisa era una bella joven, de buena cuna y con una estricta educación tal como debía ser, pero nada más. Fue extraño, luego de tanto tiempo sin verla cuando su padre le había dicho que era tiempo de formar una familia, pensar en ella, antes que nadie.

Había que reconocer que siempre le había llamado la atención, tenía una forma singular de mostrarse en sociedad, que te atrapaba inmediatamente, sus gestos eran elegantes y delicados, y las auras de superioridad sutilmente iban constantemente junto con ella. La gente decía que era adorable, la pequeña Black, pero para Lucius no tenia nada de adorable. Siempre se había quedado con la sensación al verla, de que ocultaba algo, de que esa no era la verdadera Narcisa, que en el interior era mas fuerte de lo que muchos se imaginaban. Que guardaba un gran misterio Y él iba a descubrirlo.

Por eso fue con ella, por eso le pidió que se casase consigo, cosa que no la tomó por sorpresa dado que era ordinario entre sangres puras concertar una boda de un momento a otro, sin importar cuanto conoces al futuro esposo o esposa. Por eso estaba ese día con los Black, cocinando una unión poderosa entre familias, por eso se dio cuenta de que Narcisa era mas inteligente, mas astuta y mucho menos inocente al descubrir con facilidad la otra identidad que él tenia. Si. Solo por el anillo supo que era mortifago y lo único que hizo fue esbozar una sensual sonrisa. Cosa que lo cautivó más. Por eso estaba ahí como loco encerrado en esa sala, tratando de calmar sus malditos nervios, porque en unos minutos estaría con ella en el altar, dándole su apellido a una mujer que todavía seguía sin descubrir, que cada día lo sorprendía más, que lo intrigaba y excitaba.

Porque Narcisa todo el tiempo había despertado en él nuevas emociones, nuevos pensamientos, un nuevo Lucius y era perversa por lograr todo eso. Tenia mas poder sobre él del que a Lucius le hubiera gustado. Pero era inevitable. Ella era, definitivamente, una excepción.

¡Que Narcisa se sintiese orgullosa de si misma, por tenerlo en ese estado¡ ¡Al frío e impenetrable Lucius Malfoy! ¡A uno de los mejores asesinos! ¡A un mortifago! Joder.


	3. Nunca me voy a trasnformar en ti

**Disclaimer:**_ Gran parte del contenido, incluyendo los personajes pueden ser propiedad de J.K. Rowling, quien posee los derechos de Harry Potter y su mágico mundo._

3-. Nunca me voy a transformar en ti.

Advertencia:

Nuestro Barty Crouch Jr. Joven, bello y rebelde. Escapándose en las narices de la alta autoridad, o en su defecto, su padre. Go Barty!

1979

* * *

El último sorbo de vino se deslizó lentamente por su garganta mientras sujetaba la fina copa de plata en su mano, y dejaba la servilleta de seda hindú en la larga mesa.

Luego de una confortante cena, el señor Barty Crouch, se iria a descansar, para reponerse del agotador día que tuvo en el ministerio. Ser oficial no era cosa fácil. Y menos ser uno tan admirado y querido como lo era él. O al menos era lo que él decía.

Bueno de todas maneras no importaba mucho.

Se levantó con una parsimonia infinita a los ojos de un muchacho que observaba a lo lejos, impaciente. Dijo algunas palabras a su señora esposa, que hacia lo suyo, dándole ordenes a una elfina y por fin, luego de tanto tiempo perdido en sandeces dirigió sus pasos a la sala oeste de la elegante y enorme mansión. Con el porte tan prepotente que tanto odiaba.

Su madre salió segundos después en la misma dirección. Soltó un bufido molesto.

De seguro lo castigarían por la tardanza. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Estaba en una situación sin mucha ventaja.

Cuando sintió la quemazón en su antebrazo izquierdo mientras comía con sus padres en el mas absoluto silencio, dio un salto en su asiento y juraba que había empezado a temblar, como era de esperarse su madre le había preguntado de ese cambio repentino y él tuvo que alegar que estaba enfermo. Es que tenía que salir de ese asqueroso lugar cuanto antes.

Tardó valiosos minutos en convencer a su madre que solo necesitaba dormir, y que no quería ser molestado, retirándose así de la mesa, con el plato a medio comer.

Para estas alturas el calor en el brazo era casi insoportable. Pero ni eso lograba quitarle el orgullo que sentía al portar ese tatuaje. Avanzó con sigilo, atravesando el salón en penumbras, rogando por no encontrarse con los inoportunos elfos, se le hizo por primera vez en su vida, el camino más eterno de las escaleras a la puerta principal.

Si, luego de que subió a su habitación, se había cambiado de inmediato, y metido en una bolsa, su ahora objeto preferido, además de su varita, pero después se acordó del otro pequeño detalle. Sus padres seguían abajo en el comedor, y la única salida que había disponible era la principal, tenía que pasar por donde estaban ellos para poder salir.

Gracias a las estúpidas medidas de protección de su amado padre esa era la única opción que tenia. Esperar para poder huir.

Sin embargo, lo logró. Ahora que sentía la fresca brisa de la noche golpearle la cara, lo demás ya no le parecía tan difícil. Sonrío con burla, si tan solo supiera el viejo lo que su hijo hace por las noches. Vivía con una de las máximas autoridades del ministerio, con el mismísimo que atrapaba y encarcelaba a los que era como él. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el hijo de la justicia era una retorcido mortifago? Nadie.

Por eso era perfecto. Y más si era un muchachillo recién egresado de Hogwarts.

Caminó por los matorrales del jardín izquierdo, había un defecto entre los barrotes quinto y sexto de la verja de hierro forjado que rodeaba la mansión. Todos los escondrijos y trampillas se las sabia a la perfección.

Pasó sin problemas entre la reja, concentradote de nuevo en la quemazón que el tatuaje emanaba. Que se considerara muerto. Tal vez el señor oscuro tuviera un poco de piedad, por ser nuevo, o si le explicara su situación lo comprendiera. De no ser así, no importaba, los castigos eran justos y merecidos. Estaba dispuesto a soportarlos.

Retirado ya unos metros del imponente edificio, que nunca llamó hogar, sacó de la bolsa que cargaba una bella mascara reluciente a la luz de luna. Especialmente hecha para él. Y se la puso como si de una corona se tratara.

Con eso se sentía poderoso, capaz de todo. Capaz de hacer la verdadera justicia que el enclenque de su padre no hacia.

Sentía asco por él. En muchos momentos estando en el colegio, se había preguntado por que ejercía ese cargo en el ministerio y con tanta pedantería. Si lo tenían todo, sangre pura, dinero, poder, ¿Para que defender a los inútiles muggles? Era más que obvio que ellos eran superiores a cualquier otra clase de sangre o raza.

Desde muy pequeño tenia claro eso, y al entrar a Slytherin, supo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Seguía marchando entre árboles y maleza hasta poder pasar el limite del campo donde se podía desaparecer sin intervenciones.

Cuando supo de la existencia del Lord, el interés sobre este creció hasta horizontes insospechados. Y fue mejor, cuando las mismas amistades, incluso las de su padre, tenían el objetivo parecido. Unirse a las filas del que no debe ser nombrado fue pan comido, y demostraría que podía ser grande, más grande que defendiendo a gilipollas mestizos y a despreciados muggles.

Tal vez la experiencia no soplaba a su favor, pero tenia muchas mas cualidades que sacaría a luz.

Por ahora una sola cosa tenia bien concebida, él jamás seria como su padre. Nunca.


	4. El tiempo corre

_**D: J.K. Rowling es dueña de todo.**_

**_Esto no es en el apogeo de los mortifagos, pero me apetecía publicarlo, aunque creo que no le gustara a nadie mas que a mi. Es Bella y Rod en Hogwarts._**

* * *

_NOTAS:_

_Amm… U.U Todo el cochino día ha estado lloviendo, y ayer también y seguramente lo hará mañana. Pero prefiero eso que el sol pegándote con una temperatura de 45 grados Celsius. Así o más calor? _

_Hoy vengo con una pequeño drabble de Rod y Bella yeah!, que tengo muchos proyectos para ellos, y esto es un mordisco. _

_La inspiración se me dio cuando vi a mi Rodolphus, que hace meses no veía. Creerán que estoy loca pero el tipo ni siquiera sabe que existo, bueno probablemente sepa mi nombre y hasta ahí. Pero jámas en los tres años que fue mi compañero le hablé, XD. Y ahora (por mi retorcida mente) se ha convertido en mi Rodolphus. Cuando me percaté de que tenía los ojos verdes, tal y como yo me los imaginó en Rod, cuando después me fijé que poseía el porte, la cara, y la actitud digna de un Lestrange. Es que NO HABLA! Es súper serio, pero de esos silencios que se te ponen la piel china, porque tiene unos ojos que matan. Además de inteligente, debo admitir que es bien parecido. En resumen: guapo, ojazos marca Rod, inteligente, alto, con elegancia en cada uno de sus actos, ( Si no tenía novia era porque él no quería) De hecho me empecé a fijar en él cuando mis amigas cotillas me dijeron que yo le gustaba. Y ahora se preguntarán Y PORQUE DEMONIOS LA MUJER NUNCA LE HABLÓ? bueno, porque soy una antisocial, y otros ojos me habían atrapado en ese momento (aunque para nada, porque ahora ya ni en el amor creo U.U) Pero en fin, basta de palabrerías mías, aunque tenía ganas de decirlo ^^, Difruten._

Capitulo extra: El tiempo corre.

* * *

Se removió en la silla irritada, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, sin hacer nada más que esperar. No le gustaba estar así.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía a excepción de unos cuantos matados que hacían los deberes de la semana entrante o simplemente preferían leer a comer, dado que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado a cenar.

Y como si ese pensamiento hubiera sido una alerta, su estómago empezó a rugir por lo bajo.

Otro motivo más para estar disgustada.

Sus ojos grises se dirigieron rectamente al gran reloj que tenía Madame Pince encima de su escritorio. Soltó un bufido y se puso de nuevo a juguetear con su corbata, su entretenimiento de emergencia.

Rabastan le dijo que volvería en unos segundos. Le advirtió que no se moviera de ese lugar y ella como idiota le hizo caso. Ahora se estaba pudriendo ahí y ni rastro de el que se hacía llamar su novio.

Examinó de nuevo el reloj, cada minuto parecía eterno. Se acomodó su negro cabello mientras repiqueteaba con sus largas uñas en la mesa.

¿Sería tan malo si se fuese? ¿Rabastan la había dejado plantada? ¿Era una forma de deshacerse de ella? Bellatrix no encontraba respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas, y las posibles fueron borradas de su mente cuando sintió una mano tocándole el hombro.

Volteó de mala gana, empezando a articular el reclamo que le daría al menor de los Lestrange por su tardanza, pero paró en seco cuando se encontró con el hermano de este, Rodolphus.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que había intercambiado alguna frase con el hermano mayor de su novio, aunque Rodolphus en si, era de pocas palabras.

Un año mayor que ellos, el atractivo Slytherin demostraba mucho más madurez e inteligencia que Rabastan. Con excelentes notas y un sombrío perfil, Rodolphus era alguien con quien nadie quería guerra, porque seguramente perderían.

-¿Te gustaría dejar de hacer ese ruido?- Preguntó con un tono neutro, mientras sostenía en la mano izquierda un grueso libro de gastada pasta negra.

-No sabía que estuvieses leyendo.

Dijo Bellatrix sin intenciones de disculparse. Extendió una mano señalando las desiertas mesas, justificando su excusa y luego lo desafió con la mirada. El hecho de que él la mandara a callar no le había gustado ni un poco.

Rodolphus al entender su propósito, esbozó una fugaz sonrisa.

-El que no veas a nadie no significa que estés sola.

Estaba más que confirmado, Black era una niña berrinchuda, caprichosa y malcriada. ¿Qué le costaba haber acatado y ya? No, tiene que salir ganando en todo. Por eso no la trataba.

-Bueno, a la próxima ocasión primero reviso cada rincón de la biblioteca antes de hacer cualquier sonido. Y todos felices- Concluyó levantándose de la silla, con una fingida sonrisa, determinada a salir de una vez por todas de la maldita biblioteca.

Pero una fuerte mano la detuvo por el brazo. Apresándolo.

-¡¿Qué?- Exigió inmediatamente, bastante molesta.

-Disculpe señorita Black, pero… ¿Acaso piensas que te vas a ir así nada más?- La pregunta en boca de él había sido escalofriante. Pero la cólera era más grande que el miedo.

-Si- Contestó apretando la mandíbula, mirándolo arrogante - ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Apuntó hacia su brazo- Suéltame Lestrange.

El susodicho liberó a la chica.

-¿Siempre eres así de odiosa?- Preguntó dejando el pesado libro en la mesa adyacente a él.

-Solo porque esté de mal humor hoy, signifique que sea así todo el tiempo- Contestó con veneno impregnado en cada silaba.

Rodolphus la vio intensamente, sabiendo que le había respondido con su propio juego. Ella sostuvo el contacto visual, comenzando una batalla sin palabras.

Era innegable que sus personalidades chocaban, y eso era lo emocionante, lo excitante.

-Sabes, eres exactamente como te imaginaba.

El mayor de los Lestrange alzó las cejas intrigado.

-Aburrido, amargado y mejor que Rabastan. Además de que te interesan las artes oscuras- Añadió observando el libro que descansaba en el lugar en el que ella momentos antes había estado.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Varias veces.

-Quien lo diría…

Y como si alguien los hubiese atado a hilos y los maniobrara, se acercaron lentamente, como imanes cargados, sin pensarlo, sin reflexionarlo, sin dudarlo, los labios reclamaron el contacto y se les cumplió el deseo.

Las serpientes se atraen, se enredan, se fusionan. En la desolada biblioteca de Hogwarts, compartieron un beso apasionado, protagonizando una lucha por ver quien tenía el control, quien mandaba el ritmo, las lenguas sometiéndose una a la otra. Bellatrix confirmó que Rodolphus besaba mucho mejor que su novio. Rodolphus descubrió porque Bellatrix era novia de su hermano. Las manos ya volaban por los cuerpos.

Sin inmutarse que detrás de unos estantes un Rabastan Lestrange desconcertado los veía y no lo creía. Dejando caer lentamente una pequeña caja de piel de dragón curtida. Abriéndose al impactar en el rugoso suelo. Liberando un perfecto circulo de metal con una solitaria piedra preciosa. Ojos vacíos, temblores y un gruñido desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Y lo supo.

Había tardado demasiado.


	5. Lento y salvaje

**4-. Lento y Salvaje**

**N/A: Después de mil años sin actualizar (como de costumbre) Avada Kedabra para mi por eso, les dejó este pequeño (pequeñito) capitulo de uno de nuestros mortifagos más grrr… feroces. Como su nombre, Fenrir Greyback.**

**

* * *

**

La verdad era que le gustaba hacer aquello. Independientemente si era por la causa, por una venganza, un trabajo o por simple diversión. A él le encantaba la sensación de estar en pelea, de cazar, de ser mayor que su presa, de acecharla y hacerle saber que su hora había llegado.

No importaba si hubiera luna llena o no en el obscuro y llano cielo. El lo hacía. Lento y salvaje. Tenía un ritual, una mágica secuencia que no cambiaba por nada, que le funcionaba a la perfección y que era el camino para alcanzar la gloria más placentera. Le valía un bledo si después se pudriría en el infierno, si es que existía dicho lugar, por realizar semejantes actos. Estaba en su naturaleza y no podía ir en contra de ella.

Primero escogía celosamente a su captura, la estudiaba. A menudo eran jóvenes y niños. La carne fresca era la mejor. Después la acorralaba en algún lugar recóndito, frío y hundido en penumbras. Donde nada ni nadie pudiese escucharlos o verlos. El bosque solía ser ideal para eso.

Luego era cuestión de infundirle miedo para que cayeran como moscas. Le gruñía, ascendiendo el volumen al mismo ritmo que la respiración agitada de su victima. Enseñaba sus afilados colmillos amarillentos, sedientos de destrucción, los raspaba contra la tierna piel de su presa, que en ocasiones soltaba un gemido de terror, con una parsimonia sobrehumana, casi con delicadeza sus dientes se deslizaban dejando un rastro de saliva por ahí donde pasaban. Saboreándola. De una manera retorcidamente sensual.

Ellos sabían que ya no tenían salida. A continuación empezaba a olfatearla, sujetándola con sus garras, clavadas lentamente en el pellejo, sintiendo la caliente sangre brotar. Al instante sus instintos se disparaban, el olor metálico de aquel liquido lo ponía frenético, porque el lobo sabía que anunciaba la cena. Y era cuando comenzaba la danza macabra, lo desgarraba con su boca y uñas en cualquier lugar, provocando profundos hemorragias, bañándose de sangre, disfrutando el banquete.

Siempre teniendo el suficiente cuidado de no cortar algo vital. Le gusta que estén vivos cuando emprende a despedazarlos, sin prisa alguna. Los gritos de agonía lo incitan a seguir más. El hombre lobo domina todo.

Esa noche la luna está oculta, en el manto estrellado. Los cuervos no tardarán en aparecer, ansiosos, volando desde lo alto esperando a que él acabe para seguir con la tarea.

Algunos animales del bosque, corren despavoridos por el barullo. Pero nadie lo detiene, nadie es capaz. Un crujido más y los llantos cesan. El aullido se hace presente, tan escalofriante que cala en lo más profundo de los huesos.

Se sentía tan bien. Ninguno podía hacerlo mejor que Fenrir Greyback. Aquello era vida…

_

* * *

_

_¿A que no se les antoja? Jajaja_

DISCLAIMER: EL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A J.K. ROWLING.


	6. Lo correcto

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A: Hace años, literalmente DX que no actualizaba esto. Que vergüenza, no, no. Pero bueno hice este drabble sacado así de la nada. Tenía ganas de escribir a Regulus desde hace un buen de tiempo, pero la vida muggle y la pereza no me dejaban. Y como en esta semana me ha dado un ataque paranoico de deber fanficker aquí está :D Básicamente trata de cómo Regulus consiguió la marca tenebrosa, como esto va de los mortis, él faltaba. **

**Espero les guste y vamos, espero rr! Que por uno de ellos me acordé que tenía esto xD. Gracias n.n!**

**Mel.**

* * *

6.- Lo correcto.

Ser un seguidor de Lord Voldemort era el primer paso que había dado. Estaba dentro de las filas del ejército que acabaría con todos aquellos impuros de poseer magia. El bando que luchaba por los derechos de los sangre limpia y el lugar que como tales, les correspondía.

Cuando Regulus Black anunció esto frente a sus padres, se sintió un adulto. Orgulloso de si mismo por estar haciendo lo correcto. Lo que su hermano debió de hacer y jamás hizo. Regulus como el único varón de la noble familia Black debía de poner el ejemplo, hacer lo que se indicaba, lo que mejoraría y pondría en alto de nuevo su apellido, luego de haber sido tan mancillado por su hermano mayor. A sus cortos diecisiete años, recién egresado del Colegio Hogwarts, él ya sabía lo que haría con su vida, aunque no estuviese muy convencido de ello, sabía por la mirada de altivez de su madre y la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de su padre que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Pero cuando le pidieron que les enseñase la marca tenebrosa, aquella que solo los mejores mortifagos llevaban, Regulus se quedó de piedra. Claro, sus padres habían supuesto que él, proviniendo de una de las familias más prestigiosas y puras de todo el mundo mágico, era alguien merecedor de portar la marca tenebrosa. Pero a veces el apellido no lo era todo, y aunque eso había influenciado en su aceptación, su prima Bellatrix y su esposo Rodolphus habían movido contactos para que entrase, portar un ancestral linaje no bastaba para el Lord. El señor Oscuro valoraba además otras cosas para poder ser digno portador de su marca. Apreciaba la disposición de hacer lo que sea con tal de defender la causa. Apreciaba la entrega. La devoción. _Las ansias de exterminar…_

Sería una completa humillación admitir, luego de tan grandiosa noticia, que no tenía tatuaje alguno en su antebrazo. Que tenía que ganárselo y no sabía si era capaz de ello. Así que se limitó a decir que el señor Oscuro dejaba pasar algunos días antes de ponérsela. Las miradas de decepción que recibió en ese entonces provocaron que tragara saliva. Con los nervios de punta, llegó a la horrible conclusión que para convencer a sus padres de que era parte de los mortifagos tenía que tener pruebas. Debía tener la marca.

Las siguientes noches las paso en vela, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Tenía que conseguirse la marca tenebrosa. Era el siguiente paso a dar. Tenía que hacerlo para seguir manteniendo en alto a la familia. Para enorgullecer a sus padres. Para hacerlos olvidar de su otro hijo, aquel que era un traidor. Todo aquello terminó convirtiéndose en obsesión, en una en la que quiso retroceder cuando tuvo conocimiento de lo que debía de hacer para lograrla. Cuando le preguntó a Bellatrix que necesitaba para tener una marca como la de ella, como la de Rodolphus, la de Lucius, incluso la de Snape que solo era un par de años mayor que él, su respuesta lo dejó tan frío que sintió que nunca se iba a recuperar. _"Es fácil, Reg." "Solo debes de matar a unos cuantos muggles, quizás una villa entera…" "Oh, no pongas esa cara…" "Es divertido, si quieres te enseño, no tengo inconveniente en hacerlo…" _

Matar a alguien. A unos cuantos. A cientos.

La risa despreocupada de su prima aún resonaba en sus oídos. Bellatrix siempre había sido cruel y quizás hasta violenta, pero en aquel momento la había desconocido por completo. Con aquel timbre de devoción en su voz, ese brillo de fervor en sus ojos. ¿Así se veían los asesinos? ¿Así se vería él, totalmente desquiciado, luego de matar?

Aunque aquello le revolvía el estómago, le provocaba insomnio, dolores de cabeza incluso taquicardia, Regulus supo que no podría dar marcha atrás por mucho que quisiese. Tenía que ser un adulto. Afrontar sus responsabilidades, y si esa era la única manera de convencer a sus padres, a si mismo, de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, lo haría.

Y así lo hizo.

La primera vez que asesinó a un muggle fue una semana después de aquella charla con Bella. Había ido con varios de ellos a un pueblo cercano a Hosgmeade, con la idea de sembrar un poco de temor en la zona. Anteriormente había practicado con ratas, perros y alguno que otro pavorreal de la mansión Malfoy, en la maldición asesina. Y se probó a si mismo que era capaz de realizarla. Sin embargo estando en el campo de acción las cosas eran distintas. Sus movimientos torpes, temblorosos, casi dubitativos. Su vista nublada, sus manos húmedas deslizando lentamente la varita hacia el suelo, su corazón golpeteando fuertemente en su pecho. Joder, tenía solo diecisiete años. Y la chica que estaba frente a él probablemente tuviera los mismos.

La primera casa. Esa había sido la elegida por Bellatrix para atacar. Y él bajo sus órdenes la había seguido con la indicación de actuar si era necesario. Entraron ambos varita en mano, máscaras puestas, túnicas ondeando entre sus pies. Frente a ellos se materializó una sala de estar vacía, con la radio encendida y una humeante taza de té arriba de la mesilla de centro. Bellatrix le había dicho que examinara la cocina mientras ella subía por las escaleras. Y así lo había hecho. Caminando un par de pasos, con algunas gotas de sudor resbalándole en la nuca. Su rostro sofocado cubierto por la máscara y su varita empuñada temblando frenéticamente. Llegó a la cocina y la vio. Una chica de largo cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules que al verlo soltó un grito agudo dejando caer la tetera que llevaba. El liquido ámbar deslizándose por el piso, soltando vapor. La desfigurada cara de ella por el terror. La respiración acelerada de él. El desastre que afuera se producía. Los destellos verdes y rojos que se colaban por la ventana de la diminuta cocina. Sabía que era su momento.

Levantó la varita y apuntó hacia la chica que empezaba a llorar hecha un ovillo. Trató de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y por un segundo le funcionó, lo suficiente para decir la maldición. Luchaba porque la culpa no lo invadiera, se negaba a aceptar que aquella cosa que había asesinado era un humano. Alguien que al final de todo, era como él. Cuando la chica se dejó de mover en el piso, todo había terminado. Y las arcadas no lo dejaron respirar. Las lágrimas amenazando con ahogarlo, su garganta un nudo y su boca seca. No reaccionó ni cuando Bellatrix lo jaló del brazo, felicitándolo por su trabajo, ni cuando salieron de la casa, lo cual agradeció internamente. Sentía que si seguía un instante más en esa cocina se terminaría volviendo loco. Los ojos azules de la muggle atormentándolo todavía. Frescos en su memoria. Imborrables.

La primera vez que había matado era una de sus más terribles experiencias, las siguientes fueron aún peores. Pero obtuvo lo que quería.

La marca en su brazo fue tatuada días después. Unas decenas de muertes más tarde. Cuando ya no sentía nada. Ni siquiera la gran sonrisa de orgullo paternal de Orión y Walburga, ni la admiración de los demás mortifagos por haber escalado tan rápido y alto, incluso las pocas palabras de aliento del señor oscuro lo habían conmovido. Una mueca vacía había sido su respuesta a todo. Casi con resignación. Quizás, después de todo, no estaba haciendo lo correcto.


End file.
